College Expedition
by GotenXTrunks
Summary: Trunks and Goten gets out of school for brek and now are going camping. what will happen? Will they get to know more about there self, and will they end up going to collge together? R


**College Expedition**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or any of the critters, I don't even own this Idea, Niiro Yuuyake came up with it and I just wrote it for her, she's the best!!! Niiro Yuuyake has the best ideas, and this story is not the last.

**Warning:** This may become heavy with Lemons!!! So, if you don't like lemons, you're not into yaoi, or you don't know what it is, then just read a clean, non-lemon, fluffy GotenxTrunks story to get the gist of shounen-ai and yaoi. But don't read this if you don't know what a lemon is or what yaoi is. You've been warned.

**Prologue**

It was officially the end of the school year and everyone was extremely excited about Summer Break.

Trunks had just officially graduated from the 12th grade, but still hadn't decided on a college to attend. Still a little sad that Goten was just entering his senior year and would be in High School for another year, Trunks wasn't sure if he would attend college this year—since he wanted Goten to go with him. The last bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, as well as the school year.

Trunks ran out of his classroom as fast as only a demi-saiyan could, and met Goten by the exit. He didn't have time to reminisce on all the other ex-seniors he'd be missing. He was just so excited to be spending the summer out of school and with his Chibi.

"So, what are we going to do for the summer break, Goten?" Trunks said, although he already kinda knew the answer.

"I was hoping we could go camping out by the lake—you know the one." replied Goten.

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Trunks said with a smile. "Do you remember when we went on our first camping trip, just you and me? We were scared of everything around us when the fire went out—even though we could take on anything that came at us. But you know, we wouldn't have been so scared if you hadn't peed on the fire." Trunks said with a chuckle.

"Yea, sorry about that," Goten said, rubbing his head in that traditional Son way.

Once they were out of the school's reach—they didn't need any students seeing them—they took to the sky. At some point during their flight, they decided to split up, Goten going to his home, and Trunks heading to his luxurious home.

Goten made it home silently, flying through his window. Yet somehow his mother still knew he was home. Every time.

"Goten! Goten!" Chichi yelled.

"Yes, Mom, what is it?" He replied. Their house was small, yet Chichi yelled like she was a football field away.

"Get down here!"

He rushed down the hall and nearly collided with his mother, who handed him a snack.

"What's up?" Goten asked.

"Bulma just called me and told me about the trip. I've already prepared some things for you."

Goten blanched, these days, mothers were getting faster and faster, huh? "I've already got everything I need."

Chichi had learned to ignore her boys whenever they felt they were 'already prepared.' "Here you go," She said, "I got you this; you can never be too prepared." She handed him a large box with a handle on it. Opening it up, she mentally checked off a list while saying aloud everything in the box. "Let's see what we have here—some toothpaste and tooth brush, a hair brush, Shampoo, swimming trunks, Aloe Vera cream for burn you'll undoubtedly get from marshmallow cookouts, band aids, ointment and poison medicine…and some lotion."

"What's the lotion for, Mom?" Goten asked, confused.

"Oh, Goten, I don't want you to get dry skin out in the dry woods; and I worry that you may not have everything you need—I don't want my baby to suffer from dry skin, do I?"

"Yes, Mom," Goten ruffled his hair, "I remember how Master Roshi always complained about dry skin and there never being enough lotion around when he needed it." Goten laughed at the thought. _Master Roshi had always said that when he was reading from his special magazines. _"Well, mom I got to go." He raced back to his room with the box to grab his other things and took to the skies.

_Whew! Glad to be out of there! _Goten thought_, now to see if Trunks is ready._

Trunks was getting ready for his camp-out when he heard his dad walk in the room.

"Boy," Vegeta stared, then waited momentarily until Trunks had turned around to face him, "I have something for you."

"What is it, dad?" Trunks stared at his dad nervously; unsure if his dad was in a good mood or a bad one.

When his dad is in a good mood, he would just bark at how Trunks should not be associating with Goten; that Goten and Goku were just third-class and that they'll soon just pull him down with them. But when his dad was in a bad mood, he would just make Trunks train with him and just to beat the crap out of him while complaining that Goten had weakened Trunks somehow.

"What I have here," Vegeta said, his usual monotone in place, "is some Vaseline."

"WHAT!?" Trunks asked in shock.

"Don't play dumb, boy. I know you and that Brat will be having girls over and I don't know what you and that Kid do with women so…I figured I'd give you this. Even though for some reason, you and that brat of Kakarrot's can't keep a girl for longer than a day"

"Dad, we won't be having girls out there so you keep it; mom might want that."

"No, you fool; your mother and I don't do that. So just take it. It's been in the bathroom for two years or so and no one has touched it." Vegeta yelled in fury.

So Trunks just took it from his dad, not wanting his dad to ride his ass for being a baka (idiot). He put it in his bag next to the soap, since there was nowhere else for it to fit.

As his dad left, he returned to put more things in his bag. He heard someone walk in again; annoyed, he said without turning around, "What now, dad? Do you have some sort of blow-up doll for me this time?"

"Well, if you want a blow-up doll, I guess I can substitute for that." Came that usual joking voice.

"Go...ten?" The lavender haired teen turned around, shocked momentarily before frowning, "Goten quit joking around, if someone hears you, they may think your being serious."

"Yea, you're right, but why in the hell would your dad give you a blow-up doll, anyway?" asked Goten.

"You don't want to know." Trunks sighed, closing his bag.

"Just tell me, Trunks! I can take it!" The young Son said, very interested now. Vegeta didn't joke. Ever. So if Trunks was joking about a blow-up doll being given—by Vegeta—then something very funny and embarrassing might've just happened.

"Well, my dad…gave me some…uh…Vaseline…for the girls at camp." He blushed, looking away.

"WOW!!!" Goten beamed, "We're going to have girls over!? Please let them be whores!"

"_No,_" Trunks emphasized, "but that's what my dad thinks." He continued, a little ticked that Goten was just as sex-crazed as he was.

"Oh," said Goten, a little sad. "Anyway, what's the Vaseline for?"

Trunks blushed shyly as he said, "Well...it's for...umm...for...butt sex."

"Oh, that sounds like a lot of fun!" Goten said, with that traditional Son smile.

Trunks gaped, "You freakin' horn dog, get your mind out of you pants and back in your head." Trunks was a little pissed that Goten's mind was in the gutter on not on this camping trip.

"Oh sorry, Trunks; but does that mean there aren't gonna be girls?"

Trunks sighed. Goten was gonna be a handful on this trip—even worse if girls actually did come along. "Yes, you baka, there's no girls; just you and me."

"That's just fine with me. I'd prefer it to be just you and me, anyway." Goten said, turning away to hide the blush on his face.

**Chapter 2; At the Camp Site**

It's been a long day of fishing, hiking, sailing, and sparing, and the boys where tired from there long day.

Trunks got the fire started as Goten set up the tent. They ate their supper and was now in the tent telling stories of the good old days.

"Hey Goten, remember when we were kids and we where fighting Broly."

"Yea, Trunks, that was tough."

Trunks grinned, "You know what, Goten...you kinda acted a little gay back then."

Goten gasped in anger, "Hey!!! Trunks, that's not funny. You know I'm not gay."

Trunks' smile never faded as he continued, "Well Goten, I can remember when we where staring in that rich guys window before we fought Broly, and I remember your exact words, 'Hey, come on, Trunks, why do I always have to be on the bottom,' now tell me that didn't sound gay."

The young Son shook his head in denial, "Yea, but you're taking it out of context!, I was just 10, you jerk."

"I'm sorry, Goten," Trunks said, "I was just having fun with you, I know your not–"Goten cut Trunks off before he could finish.

"Well, you acted gay some times, too, Trunks." Goten shot back at Trunks.

"You got me there." Trunks admitted, "I guess we both acted gay some times."

Goten nodded to himself, realizing Trunks wanted to drop the topic. "Trunks remember when we fused to make Gotenks, just to fight Buu. We kicked his ass, well most of the time." Goten said, laughing like crazy, even he had to admit it was hilarious.

"Goten, your acting a little too slap happy," Trunks said, a little disturbed, "I am going to go swimming. Once you get that out of your system, come join me." And with that said, Trunks started to undress right in front of Goten.

Goten was use to this though–Trunks stripping in front of him–because when they were little, they always took baths together and went skinny dipping. But this time, it was different. This wasn't like when they were kids; there was something different about older, muscular Trunks.

Goten could not help but stare, watching as his best friend changed into something else; something he couldn't describe at the moment.

All Goten used to think about was hot girls, but now all he had on his mind was _Oh My God, Trunks is so manly and muscular; he's like a sex god or something. He's so hot and sexy, what if...what if– _

But before he could finish his train of thought, he was cut of by Trunks.

"Goten, you got quiet all of a sudden," Trunks said, turning to face Goten.

At that moment, Goten felt like he was going to bust a nut, or pass out. Just at the sight of Trunks' flaccid yet huge–dare he say it–penis was nearly too much.

"What's wrong, Goten, is there something on your mind?"

"Yea," Goten said with faux happiness, "I just realized that we can't keep girls for longer than a days worth of sex." He chuckled pathetically.

Trunks just about fell over from the shock and randomness of Goten's statement. He rolled his eyes as he thought, _man Goten has his head in his pants again. Ever since he turned 18, three months ago, he's been thinking about nothing but sex, sex, sex! I wonder way...Maybe he's not getting laid or something. But then again, I know how he feels, ever since I turned 18, I haven't been satisfied with simple sex either. But I don't talk about sex all the time...or do I?_

Trunks stared at Goten before turning away to leave the tent. He walked to the lake, unable to keep his mind off Goten and how the younger teen kept staring at him with sparkly eyes. Eyes that said more than a thousand words, but it was a stare that Trunks could not read, sadly. Perhaps it was...longing...?

"Why couldn't I read him; I've always been able to read him. Is Goten hiding something from me?" Trunks thought aloud as he floated on his back in the water, even now he couldn't shake the feeling of Goten's eyes staring him down.

For some reason, he liked having Goten's eyes on him.

Back in the tent, Goten was lying on the ground with Trunks' clothes in his hand, inhaling the scent of the older demi-saiyan. Goten could only think of his best friend's body as he lie there.

"Oh, Trunks, how is it that I have this strange urge to just...just...touch you inappropriately–and not just with my hands but with my..." Goten shook off the last thought; he knew he shouldn't feel this way toward his best friend. But for all it's worth, he couldn't help himself; rubbing Trunks' underwear on his cheek.

With his free hand, Goten rubbed himself through his shorts. "Well, I got the slap happy out of my system but now I can't go swimming with a hard on. Trunks would see and totally get on my case about it."

Then Goten just remembered the lotion his mom had packed for him. He dropped Trunks' clothes on the ground and walked over to where his bags were, looking for the lotion carefully. There was so much crap packed in there already.

As he searched, Goten thought. "Hmm, I should try something new, I mean, I've masturbated before so while I'm at it way, might as well try something new. I've got Trunks on my mind like crazy; I'm not gay though....No way, not me–not gay. But why not...see what makes... all the homosexuals do what they do...? You shouldn't judge a person until you walked in their shoes...er...socks."

Finally finding the lotion, Goten started undressing himself. He hoped Trunks would not walk in on him, as he stared to squirted a hand full of lotion in one palm.

He rubbed both hands together, trying to get them both nice and smooth. He lied down on the ground and grabbed Trunks' underwear, placing them on his face, so he could have both hands free.

Reaching behind himself–he had to arch his hips up a bit–and slowly started to rub his tight back entrance. His other hand came down to rub gently on his dick.

His rear began to tingle with slight pleasure in unison with his shaft. He didn't want to penetrate himself, too afraid it would hurt like hell, so he was satisfied with just rubbing.

Stroking his shaft up and down as fast as he could–realizing Trunks could walk in at any moment–Goten quickened his pace. He couldn't help thinking, guiltily, _Oh God, oh God, this is too good, but how can I do this to my self...how can I do this to Trunks...behind his back! But it feels so good, I can't stop, just can't stop._

Goten felt his climax coming closer, panting and moaning under his breath. He tipped over the peak, spilling his essence all over his belly. Thankfully, none of it hit Trunks' clothes.

He quickly changed his dirty underwear and cleaned up, thinking. Why did I do that, I've never done that before. And I like girls, anyway. not guys...Can it be that I have a thing for my best friend? Could I be....gay...for Trunks?

Back at the lake, Trunks started to feel lonely. He figured that Goten would have joined him by now.

To his surprise, he saw a man-like figure standing on the edge of the lake. This man looked so much like a beauty from above.

"Is that Goten, or am I imagining it?" Trunks couldn't help but think,"Shit! How can Goten look so hot in the state he's in? Oh man, I never noticed it before but Goten's got a smokin' body; him being all naked and sweaty looking, he may be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen naked!"

Goten turned around to set his clothes on the sandy bank of the pond, not knowing he was being eyed up and down like a chicken from the coyote in the lake.

Trunks stared at the naked muscular bottom as Goten bent over,"Holy son of a cock-sucker! He's got a perfect ass, too!" Trunks could feel himself harden between his legs. "This sucks, I'm not going to get any sleep tonight; Goten's going to be on my mind all night." Trunks mumbled, mentally arguing with himself.

'Dammit Trunks, this is your friend you're talking about. He's not one of your toys.' His mind supplied.

But he's so adorable.' Trunks fired back.

'I don't care! He's your friend, and just when in the hell did you start thinking about another man this way!?'

'I don't know, but he's so dame cute, can I touch him just this one time?'

'No, what would Goten think if you went up to him like that–he wouldn't want this, and when you get back to your senses, you won't want this, either; You're just tired and horny.' His brain was awfully persistent.

'That can't be, Goten is my best friend, he might not care–hell, he may even like it, and yea I am horny, you would be too if you could see him.'

'You idiot, I can see him. I am you.'

'Oh shit!! Your right! Then why in the hell am I talking to myself?' Trunks ended the conversation, refocusing on Goten.

Goten enters the lake, moving to get closer to Trunks, but the lavender-haired teen tries to stay at least two feet away, afraid that his dick may touch Goten–the damn thing seemed to be attracted to Goten.

"Hey Trunks, what's on your mind?" Goten asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just of how I wish we had invited girls over. I've got the biggest boner just from thinking about chicks."

Goten blinked his wide eyes, curiously. "Really!? Let me see, let's compare sizes."

"Goten, you feeling ok? You've never wanted to see my boners before." Trunks said.

"If your chicken about mine being bigger than yours, then it's ok. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do. Chicken." Goten said, knowing it would get under Trunks' skin.

"I am not afraid!!! On the count of three; One, two, three!"

And they both jumped to the air, rushing closer to measure each other.

"Ha! I'm bigger," said Trunks, "I knew it!"

"Guess you win, Trunks," Goten said, feeling like he was about to bust a nut at the sight of Trunks' hug dick.

They both sunk back into the water, Trunks started to get out of the lake.

"Hey Trunks! I just got here!" Goten complained.

"You shouldn't have kept me waiting. I'm already pruning...So, are you coming with me or are you staying?"

"...I guess, I'm coming with you..."

**Chapter 3**

As they headed back to the tent, they heard some giggling coming from the direction of their tent, followed by some female voices.

"Hey! Give me that, I saw it first!"

"No, you didn't, I did!"

"We can share them, but lets hurry before they come back."

Trunks and Goten entered their tent, and to their surprise, there were two hot girls that just got done fighting over Trunks' clothes.

"Oh, shit." Both girls said in unison.

"Hey ladies," Trunks said, with a sexy smirk.

Goten was still in shock at having girls fight over Trunks' clothes, thinking, _why are those girls here? Did Trunks invite them? _But now, all he could think of was, _Yes, yes, yes!! Whores, whores, whores!! Sex, sex, sex!_

Goten could not help but drool at the mouth.

Trunks walked over to the girls, still naked as the day he was born. "So what do we have here? Somebody just looking for trouble?" Trunks said, still hard.

The girls giggled as they noticed that Trunks was erect. "Well, we were just going to steal your clothes and run off with them, but since you're here, we may as well steal some of your time." One of the girls said.

"My name is Sara and this is Beth," the girl with blond hair said, as she pointed to her brown-haired friend. "We were nearby and we heard you were here, so we couldn't help but come and take something of yours. We're your biggest fans!!" Beth jumped up and down as she cried out, "Let's play spin the bottle!"

"Yea!" screamed the other girl.

"Ok," said Goten as he looked at the girls in hunger, "but you've got to give Trunks his clothes back–and stay for the night."

"Deal," said both girls in unison.

But Trunks was a little nervous at how fast Goten hopped on the chance and he may end up kissing him before the night is over.

As both young demi-saiyans got dressed, Trunks could not help but think, _God, what would Goten think if I was to kiss him in the game? Would he like it and kiss back or will he just sit there and not respond _

And at the same time, Goten thought to himself, _Kisses, Blow Jobs, Happy Endings; Oh yea!_

They all sat in a circle as they got the bottle ready.

"Hey, lets make it even better and make it Strip Spin the Bottle," said Trunks, wanting to, not just see Goten naked again, but both girls, too.

"And the winner gets to do whatever he or she wants to whoever he or she wants." Goten said as mischievously.

"OK!!" Both girls said with the most cutest voices they had.

The bottle was spun; Goten was the first to spin. It land on Sara so Goten leaned over and landed a sloppy wet one on her as she kissed back with one just as sloppy.

"Wow! You're not a bad kisser," she said, lying through her teeth. She took off her top and threw it to the side. It was her turn and the bottle was spun.

It spun around and around and around and landed on Beth. All both boys could think about was how hot it was going to be to see two girls kiss.

The two girls kissed, a deep kiss as if they had done it before. The two girls really got into it, moaning into each other's mouths.

Instantly, both boys were hard and throbbing painfully. Maybe they shouldn't have gotten back dressed.

"You two are really good at that," was all Trunks could say.

It was Beth's turn and as she pulled away from the kiss, she spun the bottle; it landed on Trunks.

"Oh yea," said Trunks as he leaned in to the kiss, but what was on his mind was, _I hope Goten don't get jealous. I know I got pretty jealous when he kissed Sara...why? I don't know, it's not like he's mine or anything._

And before he know it, the kiss was over, and Goten still had a smile on his face.

As Trunks spun the bottle, it landed on Sara, but Sara just turned the bottle and pointed it at Goten.

"It's our turn for a show," she giggled.

"You heard the lady," said Goten as though he wanted it to happen. As Goten leaned in to kiss Trunks, Trunks licked his lips and got ready for the first kiss he and Goten would probably ever get have.

As they both kissed–adding tongue for the girl's sake, of course–they started to get aroused, as well as the girls.

Suddenly, Trunks woke up and he was kissing his pillow.

"Wow, that pot we smoked was awesome...but why in the hell did I dream of Goten?"

With perfect timing, Goten woke up kissing his pillow, as if they both had the same dream.

You see, earlier they were talking of the good old days, Trunks pulled out his bag of pot while Goten pulled out his pipe

They're teenagers, what do you expect?

They were smoking away.

They really never left the tent, went skinny-dipping, or even got naked! They just got high and passed out in the tent!

Well, the day wasn't completely uneventful. Something _might've_ happened while they were passed out...

(BTW, what happens next is based off of what happened with one of my friend's brothers.)

Trunks got up as he realized that his dick hurt, "Ow! Son of a bitch! My fuckin' dick hurts. What the hell happened to me last night!?"

"Your dick hurts!? Well, my ass is sore as a mother fucker! And let's not forget that its all greasy with some slimy shit!"

At that point, they both realized that they both were in there underwear and Trunks' dick was hanging out of the fly of his boxers.

And, fuck, Goten had a hole in the back of his!

"Holy shit!!" They both said in unison, as they realized the only possible think that could have happened.

"Goten," Trunks said, worried, "let's not tell anyone what had happened. It would kill me."

"Kill you!? Kill You!!? Why in the hell do you think I'd tell anyone!? I'm the one that got fucked up the ass! Literally!" Goten heaved, catching his breath. "...Out of curiosity, what the hell is that weed we smoked called?"

"...Um...I think Gohan called it, Dreams Come True....or something like that." Trunks answered, nervously.

"...So are you trying to tell me that one of my dreams was getting _fucked in the ass_...by you!?" Goten said, forcing his worried, forcing that annoying pang of arousal down.

"I don't know, but I am glad that I was not uke," Trunks said, mumbled. He could feel a tinge of pleasure rush down his spine, "I don't think I could handle the pain." Trunks continued, a little unsure if he should be joking around about something as serious as this.

But Goten didn't reply. All he could think was, _did Trunks rape me last night, because if I went along with it would've taken off my underwear. Is there some reason we both kept our underwear on, and why do I seem so...uh...so satisfied with myself...Shit!! Do I have feelings for Trunks or was it just from the weed...?_

"Goten...Goten?....What's wrong?! Oh shit, I knew I shouldn't have bought that weed from Gohan. Goten, you don't hate me, do you!?" Trunks asked, though he figured the answer was 'yes'.

"Trunks!!!" Goten said with disbelief, "I'm just surprised that you would think that just because something like this happened to us, and hell I was the one on the receiving end, but that doesn't mean I would hate you." Goten said, calmly, "Sure. what happened last night was wrong but it's not your fault or my fault, it's the weed's fault. We're best friends, I think we can handle this, I mean, isn't our friendship strong enough? And if not, no one's is."

"Damn, Goten, that was a mouth full," Trunks said with a grin, "and thanks for not being mad...Hey Goten,"

"Yes?"

"Can we pretend this never happened?"

"Ok, Trunks. But answer me this;"

"Yea, what is it?"

"...What's that on your neck?"

"You've got something on your neck, too," trunks said, absently feeling his neck.

"What, I have something on my neck, too!?"

They both looked at each other's neck to see what the other could not.

"Goten, yours looks like a bite mark."

"...Eh...Yours does too, Trunks; almost like a scar."

"But why would we have bite marks?" Trunks asked, a little confused.

"I don't know," Goten said as he reached over and rubbed Trunks's mark.

"Hmmm, Goten...stop that....it's making me...." But before he could finish, Goten had jumped away.

"Did I really make you moan just by rubbing that mark......and.....did I really make you–" He quickly glanced down at Trunks' lap, looking away just as quickly, "–Oh, never mind!" Goten said, wondering if Trunks rubbed his mark, would he react the same way. But he didn't dare try, afraid that it would consume him with pleasure, like it did for Trunks. (And trust me, you wouldn't like him when he's horny; Goten SMASH. Lol).


End file.
